


Time has brought your heart to me.

by Gay5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, homphobia, trigger warning tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay5sos/pseuds/Gay5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, scattered throughout different timelines, but always finding their way to each other. In some lives, fate isn't kind, but we know theres a happy ending, don't we.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time has brought your heart to me.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I know it says major character death but there's a happy ending I promise!  
> So I've seen these types written before and I really wanted to write a lashton one, so tadaa! ^.^ yes I cried writing this.

**Germany, 1941**

Luke and Ashton sat together on Ashton's bunk, each taking swigs of whiskey from a silver flask. Everyone else was asleep or outside.

"So tomorrow, eh?" Ashton swallowed heavily, passing the flask to his best friend.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Luke sighed, taking another large swig. They were going out onto the field to fight the next day, and he knew very well that he could die before he could figure the feelings he had for his older friend out. He knew for sure it wasn't platonic, and that terrified him.

"Look, I want you to know, that if anything happens, you'll always be my best friend, you know that, Hemmings?"

"Gosh, don't go gettin' so soft on me Ashton. You plannin' to kill nazis with that attitude?" he chuckled.

"I just..I love you okay? Don't die on me. Promise me that."

Luke stared at him, examining his friend's features. Could it possibly be, that..  
He wasted to time in surging forward pressing his lips to Ashton's. And god, it felt so right. If this was how kissing a boy felt, he never wanted to dance with another girl again. His lips were soft, and he didn't care if he would be ridiculed for this, he had a good chance of dying tomorrow, and he didn't want to do it without kissing the boy he loved- yes, he decided it was love.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, however, as Ashton pressed both hands to Luke's chest and shoved him off.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat, a look of shock and rage in his eyes.

"I don't know, I just thought-"

"-Thought I was a fag?" Ashton cut in, a disgusted look on his face. Luke could literally feel his heart shattering to pieces.

"No, I- I'm sorry, don't-"

Ashton sat up, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm going outside. If you ever mention this to anyone, ever, you'll regret it, Hemmings."

As he left, Luke collapsed face-first onto Ashton's bunk, both inhaling the scent from his pillow, and letting a sob rip from his throat at the same time.

 

As Luke hid behind a tree to dodge oncoming bullets, he spotted a mop of blonde hair, not too far away. He hadn't spoken to Ashton since the night before, and he made the risk to run to the tree in which Ashton was crouching behind.  
Except, as he approached, he realised that the older boy wasn't crouching, he was slumping.

"Ash?" he whispered, heart thumping in his chest as he reached his friend.

No response.  
Ashton, his best friend since eight years old, was lying there, eyes open but not breathing, a fresh bullet hole in his chest.  
Luke hadn't reached him on time, he hadn't heard his dying words, hadn't been there when he needed him most.  
Ashton had died alone. Afraid and alone.

Luke heard a cry of warning from behind him, and leaped up, running for cover, leaving his best friend behind.  
It was 1941. The dead would be mourned when the war was won.

❀

**Washington, 1996**

"God, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Ashton opened his locker and began to select his books for the day, as slowly as he could, as he eavesdropped on the conversation.  
The three girls, all in overalls and scrunchies- he couldn't understand that style- were huddled up in a group, gossiping, every morning in the same spot.

And Ashton just happened to be at his locker at the same time every morning, listening to who was hosting the next big party, or who was pregnant this time.  
This morning, however, it wasn't so scandalous.

"That kid, Luke Howard or whatever, in the grade below us.."

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"...killed himself yesterday."

"No. Way."

"Oh my god why?"

The gossiper blew a large bubble from her gum and leaned against the locker, her two friends unintentionally mimicking her.  
"He was like, really bullied or something. I think it's cause he was gay."  
One of the girls blessed herself.

"How did he do it?"

"Apparently he went all emo on it. Like slit wrists and everything. Chelsea- you know Chelsea right?- well her mom is friends with a woman who's friends with his mom, and she said it was totally gross like there was blood and..."

Ashton slammed his locker and trudged away, a sick feeling in his stomach.  
He didn't know why but he felt hollow inside.

❀

**Virginia, 1612**

"On this day, we witness the execution, of four citizens in our town..." the mayor droned on, as Luke pushed his way through the crowd, earning shoves right back.

It was disgusting, was the town was doing to these people. He didn't believe in witchcraft, and thought this whole thing was infuriating.

And the fact that people came to watch the hangings for fun! He stopped to consider that maybe the majority of these people were here for the same reason as him: curiosity. He had never witnessed one of these things before.

"Step forward Belle Andrews, Jesse Lakeman, Kate O'Brien and Ashton Irwin-"

Luke's head snapped towards the platform at the mention of his name. His eyes landed on the curly-headed boy, who was standing in front of a noose. He looked practically green, and he had a reason to.  
They used to be friends, before Ashton became distant.

"-you have all been charged with the crime of witchcraft and black magic. How do you all plead?"

Luke watched the Irwin boy as he quietly said "not guilty", as did the others.

His eyes were dull, and they locked with Luke's for a moment, expression unchanging, before looking back into the crowd.

"Step forward and place your heads in the nooses please." the droning mayor ordered, and the hangman stepped forward to make sure they were all tight enough.

One of the women were wailing while the other was shouting abuse at the crowd.  
He saw Ashton's adams apple bob in his throat as he tried to swallow.  
Luke had to shut his eyes and turn away when he heard the trap-doors opening and the sound of rope going taut.

❀

**London, 2002**

"Fuck, no no, shit wait." Luke muttered breathlessly to himself, heart pounding in his chest. He glanced at his watch.

 _6:59_.

If he sprinted, he could still make the morning train.  
He had had the worst morning of his life; his alarm hadn't gone off, causing him to wake up 20 minutes late, he'd spilt his morning coffee on his tie, and then he couldn't find the paperwork file on his desktop that his boss wanted in today.

And now he was about to miss the fucking train.  
He dodged around people left and right, trying not to take the 'hey watch it asshole' s too personally.  
Eventually he arrived at the platform, just in time.. to see the train pulling away.

"No! Fuck, wait!" he cried, tearing at his hair in frustration, but not daring to step over the yellow line.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a young blonde man in the window of one carriage, also in a suit and tie, giving him a sympathetic look.  
 _'Easy for you to say, asshole, you didn't miss the damn train._ ' Luke thought to himself, pulling out his flip phone to call a cab.

❀

**Perth, 1987**

Ashton's mum knew Luke's mum from school. They were best friends, and that's why Ashton and Luke played together so often.  
Ashton didn't really care who he played with, really. He was five. Anyone who was willing to take his orders and share their toys was practically considered family to him.

"Luke, get my red ball!" he demanded. They were in Ashton's front garden today, playing while Ann Marie and Liz had tea and a smoke inside.

"Red?" Luke mumbled. It irritated Ashton a little. Luke was only three, so of course he wasn't on his level of intelligence yet, but did the kid have to be so dumb all the time?

"Yes red. You know the colour, get the ball." He placed his hands on his hips, imitating his own mother's 'stern-face'.  
When Luke continued to stare at him blankly, Ashton sighed deeply and stomped to the end of the garden, plucking the red ball from the shrubbery.

"Red." He pointed to the ball, and Luke's face lit up.

"Throw!" He called, making and exaggerated throwing motion. Ashton rolled his eyes. Three year olds were so immature.

"Here! Catch!" he took a running start, launching the rubber ball into the air, over Luke's tiny, grabbing hands, out of the garden, and on to the road.

Luke, accepting the challenge without consideration of the danger, ran in pursuit before Ashton could shout at him not to, or warn him of the oncoming car.

There was a screech, along with a scream and a loud thud.  
Ashton stud silently, afraid that if he moved, what had just happened in front of his eyes would all be real.  
The red rubber rolled towards his feet.

❀

**Brighton, 1921**

As soon as Ashton closed the door behind them, Luke grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against it, kissing him roughly.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Ashton chuckled, prying him off to go sit on the bed, removing his bow tie.

"You know what the hurry is." Luke scowled, following him and perching beside him on the bed. "You're leaving for India in the morning. And you know very well that you won't ever come back to visit me."

"Hey," Ashton lifted his chin with one finger, to look him in the eyes. "I promise I will come back to you. If not soon, then some day. You are the love of my life, Luke Hemmings." he pressed a gently kiss to Luke's lips, trying his best to hold it together in front of his.. whatever you would call his secret lover.

"Your father certainly didn't waste any time in finding you a wife after discovering us, did he?" Luke smiled softly, trying to make light of the situation, although his heart never ceased to stop breaking as the minutes went on.

"She will never be as beautiful as you are, my dear." Ashton sighed, pressing soft kisses into the younger boy's neck. "She won't have your stunning blue eyes, or your soft, golden hair, or the dimple in your cheek when you smile, or the way your nose points up at the end."

"Promise me that you will think of me when you make love to her." Luke sniffed, not letting Ashton leave his embrace.  
"I promise." Ashton whispered into his neck. "But right now, I want to make love to you. One more time, before I leave, so that I can have the memory of us forever."

"You mean until you come back for me?"

"Of course. Until I come back for you." Ashton smiled, unbuttoning the other boy's waistcoat.

But deep in his heart, he knew that he was never coming back from India.  
Luke knew so too, but it was all he had.

❀

**Sydney, 2011**

"Can someone please tell me how we're going to play this gig if we don't have a fucking drummer?"

"Cal, calm your shit, I know a guy."

Calum looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, you know a guy?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well enlightening us, Luke, who is this guy?"

Luke blushed a little, despite how un-manly it was.

"His name's Ashton. He doesn't go to our school but he's a friend of a friend and I've seen him around once or twice. I know he plays the drums, though."

"Well message him on eHarmony or something because we'll need one for next week." Michael said, acting as a peacemaker.

 **Luke:** _Hey, sorry for the random question, but you play drums, don't you?_

 **Ashton:** _yeah, why?:)_

 **Luke:** _Well, me and my band have this gig next week, and we were wondering if you  
wanted to play with us.._

_**Luke:** It's only for like 200 people.._

**Ashton:** _play with your band??_  
 **Ashton:** i _mean that would be really cool! 200 people wow!!_  
 **Ashton:** _im kind of a big fan, actually, ive seen all your videos hahaha_  
 **Ashton:** _wait was that lame to say? LOL_

 **Luke:** _No actually thats really nice, thank you :-)_  
 **Luke:** _Do you wanna like, go to the cinema or something tomorrow, just hang out first?_

 **Ashton** : _that sounds really fun:)_

 

So the next day, Luke met Ashton at the movie theatre to see _Thor_.  
Ashton was probably one of the nicest guys he had ever met.

Literally.

Like Luke could not see one flaw in the boy. Even when they met for the first time, when Luke was getting teased for something-or-other, Ashton was the one to stick up for him.

The movie-watching was slightly awkward at first, as was every other time Luke met someone knew, and the time they both put their hands into the popcorn at the same time and Luke felt a jolt of electricity shooting through his body when their hands brushed was certainly new, but something about the older boy made him feel safe.

"I don't know what it is." he found himself saying as they left the theatre, "but I feel like I've known you for a really long time. Please tell me that's not just me."

Ashton looked at him oddly, and Luke felt his ears start to burn.

"No. No, it's not just you."

And if this wasn't the ending of something old, it was definitely the beginning of something new.


End file.
